¿Muérdago? Sólo cierra los ojos Elizabeth
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Elizabeth en ese momento descubrió para qué eran aquellas ramitas llamadas muérdago. Elizabeth descubrió eso gracias a Meliodas.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Por ser ya casi Navidad les dejare por aquí algunos que escrito por motivo a esta fecha.**_

 _ **Espero que los disfruten como yo cuando los escribo.**_

 _ **Este capítulo participa en el "Reto Anzuzu de Fin de Año" para más información visitar mi pagina de facebook.**_

 _ **Sin más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki. Yo solamente le pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

La nieve caía, los tiempos de paz y tranquilidad habían llegado por un momento. Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir aquella paz y tranquilidad.

 **-¡Salud!**

Ni menos para cierto grupo que se encontraba viajando. Tanto los siete pecados como anexos celebraban con emoción está fecha.

Todas las bebidas del bar estaban tiradas en el piso, aunque hay que decir que no eran los únicos ahí.

La mayoría del grupo de encontraba en el piso. Uno que otro estaba desmayado o dormido por la cerveza y otros más perdían la poca dignidad que les quedaba.

El único de pie que aún seguía tomando era el capitán, era mucho decir que se veía más fresco que alguno que estaba ahí.

 **-Bien, bien, bien ¿Donde estará metida Elizabeth?**

Sin embargo la falta de alguien le hizo mirar por los rincones del bar. Recuerda que la vio salir cuando empezaron a beber. Eso fue temprano y ya casi era de noche.

 **-Veamos donde estará**

 _ **[...]**_

 **-Aquí estabas Elizabeth**

La nombrada dio un pequeño brinco y soltó la pequeña bola de nieve que había creado.

 **-Meliodas-sama ¿Ya acabo la fiesta?**

 **-En realidad no duraron mucho, a unas cuantas botellas se cayeron hasta apenas Ban se durmió**

 **-Bueno, es que Meliodas-sama resiste mucho al alcohol**

Con una sonrisa se paro del hielo y camino a las escaleras del bar. Meliodas la siguió en silencio, se dio cuenta que Elizabeth traía ropa muy abrigadora, no le molestaba, al contrario, la veía linda.

 **-¿Que hacías afuera?**

 **-Desde pequeña me había gustado jugar en la nieve hasta caer enferma, realmente era divertido y estaba haciendo muñecos de nieve**

 **-Ya veo**

Fue cuando Meliodas miro a su alrededor, había pequeños y grandes muñecos. Realmente la chica había usado todo ese tiempo para poder hacerlos.

Río un poco, Elizabeth a su lado era realmente acogedora, la chica traía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, su pequeña nariz se veía roja. Probablemente ya estuviera teniendo frío.

 **-¿Qué es eso Meliodas-sama?**

Elizabeth miro arriba de ellos, había una curiosa ramita. Meliodas sonrió pícaro, nunca se imagino que estuviera uno en su bar.

 **-Se llama muérdago ¿No los conocías?**

 **-Me temo que no ¿Y qué se hace con ellos?**

Meliodas medito un poco.

 **-Bueno en realidad hay una tradición pero si quieres saber cuál es esa tendrás que cerrar los ojos**

 **-¿No es algo que pueda ver?**

 **-En realidad es algo divertido**

Elizabeth no dudo a su palabra, cerró los ojos. Meliodas se acercó a ella.

 **-No te muevas Elizabeth, no te muevas ni hables hasta que te diga**

Elizabeth sólo movió su cabeza, Meliodas acercó sus manos a las mejillas de Elizabeth. Sin más junto sus labios en un pequeño beso.

Un pequeño beso que no duró mucho, no tanto como él hubiera deseado.

Cuando se separó vio como las mejillas de Elizabeth se pintaban más de rojo pero aún así no abría sus ojos ni se movían.

 **-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Elizabeth**

Vio como Elizabeth tomaba aire y los abría, sin duda en sus ojos de notaba un gran brillo.

 **-Esa es la tradición del muérdago, los dos que se encuentren debajo de una debes besarse**

Elizabeth subió sus manos hasta sus labios, los sentís cálidos. Sonrió un poco. Meliodas sonrió de igual manera, juntar sus labios con los de Elizabeth era único.

 **-Ahora entiendo Meliodas-sama, es muy lindo detalle**

 **-Si**

Elizabeth recargo su cabeza en el hombro del capitán, este paso su brazo por la cintura de ella.

 **-Feliz Navidad Meliodas-sama**

 **-Feliz Navidad Elizabeth**

Los dos juntos admiraban como la nieve caía con más intensidad.

 _ **[...]**_

Porque esa noche de paz y tranquilidad la disfrutaron, porque nadie iba a interrumpir esa noche.

Y menos siendo para ellos...

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi pagina de facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel"**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 21 de diciembre de 2016**_


End file.
